Just 5 Minutes
by BattyCore
Summary: Kyle is having an off day and forgets that it's Kenny's birthday. Without a gift, he offers Kenny one item in his bedroom. What will Kenny ask for?


_Just 5 Minutes_

I slowly grew to awareness, rubbing my eyes. _Mmm, my blankets are so warm; I wish I never had to get up... Wait… It's oddly light in here…_ I shot up in my bed and grabbed my alarm clock. _Shit! It's 7:30!_

I bolted to the bathroom and brushed my teeth so fast, I think my gums bled. I ran back to my room and changed quickly, grabbing my backpack and dashed down the stairs and out the door. I swore I heard my mom yell something about breakfast, but I didn't care; I was going to miss the bus.

The bus stop in sight, I could see my friends were still standing there. With a sigh of relief, I slowed to a jog and joined them. "Hey guys," I muttered, out of breath.

"What the hell happened to you, Jewfag? You look like hell!" Cartman exclaimed, pointing a finger at me and barking laughter.

I wasn't in the mood for his shit, so I merely flipped him off and turned to my other two friends. "This is the first time I woke up late all year! I can't believe I forgot to set my alarm last night…"

"It'll be okay, dude, you look fine," Stan offered. Kenny on the other hand, was eyeing me and stifling a giggle.

I looked down at myself. My shoes were untied, my shirt was half tucked into my pants, my jacket was unzipped, and my hat feels crooked. I groaned and rolled my head back. I rubbed my eye sockets in frustration.

I jumped at the feel of someone's hands on me. I looked to see Kenny pulling my shirt out of my pants and beginning to zip my jacket. I could feel a slight heat in my cheeks as he looked in my eyes, fixing my hat. _The look in those eyes…_

"You looked like you could use a little help," he explained with a warm smile. Thinking about it, it was almost a smirk.

I took a step back, uncomfortable with how close he was to me. "Yeah, thanks Kenny," I said, using my shoes as an excuse not to look at him anymore. I bent to tie them, and did so as slowly as I could. By the time I stood back up, the bus was pulling up.

We piled onto the bus and took our respective seats. We were in the very back; me and Stan in one seat, me by the window, and Kenny and Cartman in the seat next to us, Kenny by the window. We instantly fell into morning bus small talk.

"So what did you get him?" Stan asked me.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What did I get who?" I asked.

Stan rolled his eyes. "You're having a _really _off day… Today is Kenny's birthday, and we all agreed to get him something this year, since we know his parents won't."

My eyes grew wide with shock. "Shit! I forgot!" I hissed, a low enough shout so Kenny still wouldn't hear. I instantly began to work out a plan in my head about how to fix my problem.

"Well, you better do something about it quick, because we're giving him our presents at lunch today," Stan said, sounding slightly exasperated. I felt bad that his plan was going to waste because of me.

My brain worked on overdrive, thinking. "Don't worry, dude, I'll figure something out." I smiled at him, as if to reassure him that it would be okay.

"You better…" he muttered.

Over the next few hours, before lunch, I thought hard.

_Where can I get a gift before lunch without skipping class? Maybe I can con some kid out of something… No, no, I'm too nice for that; I'm not Cartman. Maybe I can just give him something of mine? That's what I'll do, then. I'll invite him over, and he can have whatever he wants from my room. It kind of sucks… but I can't think of anything in there I can't live without._

The bell rang, bringing lunch. I sighed and stood, gathering my things. _That will have to do… It's for Kenny, after all. I would give him anything he wanted for his birthday._ I left the class room and made my way to the cafeteria.

I dropped my bag off at the lunch table and walked up to the food line with Stan. "So what did you come up with?" he asked me, sounding a little worried.

"Don't worry, dude, I got it covered," I said, waving his worries off with a flick of my wrist.

We got our food and wandered back to the table. Kenny and Cartman were already sitting there. Cartman's mom always made him awesome packed lunches, and Kenny was poor, so he never ate lunch.

"Happy birthday, Kenny!" Stan and I chimed in unison, smiling warmly at him as we sat down.

He grinned and held his face in mock surprise. "Aww, you guys! You remembered! How sweet~"

"I got you this," Stan said, holding out a small package. Cartman also held out a small package, not bothering to speak. He was more concerned with his food.

Kenny took the two packages with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't have to get me anything, you guys. You know I never get you presents," he said. Though, his sincerity was shattered by the grin on his face. He was always more than happy to receive free stuff.

He ripped open Stan's box and revealed a DVD case. He smirked and looked up at Stan. "Your mother let you buy this?"

Stan rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Not exactly… I kind of stole it from my dad's box," he explained with a murmur.

"What is it?" Cartman asked, curiosity peeked enough to stop eating for once.

Kenny turned the box toward us so we could see the cover. It was a porno remake of Star Wars.

_What a perfect gift: porn. It _is_ Kenny, after all. Why didn't I think of that?_

Cartman instantly burst out in laughter. "You would watch space fag porn!" he exclaimed, nearly choking on a few chips.

Ignoring him, I asked, "Where did someone even get the idea to do that?"

"Dude! Rule 34: if it exists, there is a porn of it," Kenny explained, setting the box on the table. _Right, of course._

"I figured Kenny would either get a kick out of it, or… erm… you know…" Stan allowed himself to trail off while Kenny opened the next package.

Inside the wrapping was a box. A box of condoms. They were even fancy lubricated condoms. Who knew Cartman would splurge on Kenny? "Jesus, is sex all you guys think I think about?" Kenny asked, feigning offence.

"Yes," all three of us let out simultaneously, faces serious. Kenny just chuckled, followed shortly by the rest of us.

After a moment of good hearted laughter, Kenny glanced my way. "Don't tell me you didn't get me anything," he said, pouting, giving me a sad look.

"He's just going to give you a blowjob, like the jewfag he is. Isn't that what you wanted, Kenny? A blowjob from your boyfriend?" Cartman mocked us. Even on Kenny's birthday, Cartman couldn't stop being a complete ass.

"I thought we didn't have to get you anything," I said, rolling my eyes and ignoring Cartman's comment.

"I lied," Kenny said simply, grinning. His face was almost cute, but I'd never admit that out loud.

I sighed and rolled my eyes again, lightly smiling. "I decided that buying you something might not be what you wanted, so I'm inviting you to my house tonight, and you can have any one item in my room that you want."

His eyes lit up and he looked excited. "Anything!" he exclaimed. If he were a dog, his tail would have been wagging.

"Anything," I repeated. "And you can have this apple too, since you don't have lunch again." I handed him my apple, but he paid it no mind, setting it in front of him.

Kenny did a fist pump. "Awesome! You're right, picking out _exactly_ what I want is better than you guessing." There was a tone in his voice, but I couldn't quite place it, so I brushed it off.

The bell rang again, and lunch was over. We all went our separate ways.

Eventually, the school day came to an end. We loaded onto the bus and made afternoon bus small talk; similar to morning bus small talk, but with more energy. When we got off at our stop, Kenny and I waved Stan and Cartman good bye and made our way to my house.

The walk home was filled with a comfortable silence. I was kind of upset that I would be parting with one of my possessions, but the excitement radiating off Kenny made it worth it. He had such a genuine smile on his face, it made me feel warm.

I unlocked the front door and we went inside. I called to my mom to let her know that Kenny was with me and we went upstairs. I shut the door, threw my bag on the floor, and flopped on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a moment before I heard Kenny shifting.

I looked up at him; he was taking his jacket off. Remembering that we were no longer outside, I did the same, along with my boots.

Comfortable at last, I said, "So, take a look around, pick anything you want." I felt a stab, but let it go. Kenny was worth whatever he took; he was my friend.

He looked around for a moment, examining different sections of my room. I moved myself to sit on the edge of my bed while I waited. After a while, he sat down next to me. I looked to his face, expectant. "I know what I want," he said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He looked at me then, a sly look in his eye. "A kiss," he stated.

I reeled back slightly, a disgusted look on my face. "Eww, gross, dude!" I exclaimed.

He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "But you said I could have anything I wanted in your room."

I considered his request for a moment. "I guess if that's all it takes to make you happy, I'm glad I didn't buy you anything," I said, leaning toward him. I closed my eyes and brought my lips toward his. But, before my lips met his, I was stopped by a single finger.

Stilled, I opened my eyes and looked to his questioningly. "I changed my mind," he said. The finger between our lips moved slightly with his words.

I huffed and backed away, embarrassed. _Had that been a joke to see if I would actually do it? That asshole!_ "What do you want then?" I asked, despite my discomfort.

"I want you to let me do whatever I want to you for five minutes. Just five minutes of your time; that's all I want for my birthday," he said; voice low, convincing.

"Dude, a kiss is one thing, but _anything_ is something else entirely." I shivered thinking about what _anything_ could be.

"Come on, it's only for five minutes. How bad could it get in five measly minutes?" he encouraged. I wanted nothing more than to deny him… but it was his birthday. And he was right; it was only five minutes. Five stupid minutes.

I sighed, frustrated, and rubbed my eye sockets. I thought for another moment before giving in. "Fine, Kenny. But _only_ for five minutes, you go that? Seriously, dude, I'm not okay with this. _Five minutes._"

His smirk was so feral and raw; I'd never seen that kind of face on someone. "I got it, I got it. Five minutes," he repeated. "Now, lay on our back," he demanded, pointing behind us to the mattress.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, but I did as he said. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" I muttered, staring at the ceiling again.

Suddenly, he was on top of me. He'd straddled my hips, and had one hand positioned on either side of my head. He face was only inches from my own. "And I _really_ appreciate it," he whispered, just before connecting our lips.

My eyes widened, and then shut tight instantly. _Eww, Kenny's kissing me… This is so wrong._

It started soft, like his lips themselves. It surprised me how soft his lips were. I'd expected him to be rougher, like his personality. He was always so pervy, I'd imagined him to be more demanding. But he was soft.

Slowly, he changed the angle of his head, deepening the contact. Shortly after, he did what I was expecting, but wasn't ready to accept. He slipped out his tongue and licked lightly at my lips. He almost seemed like a puppy. I hesitated, but forced my lips to part and grant him entrance. _This is for Kenny… This is for Kenny… It's his birthday…_

He cupped the side of my face with his right hand and tilted my head. His tongue toyed with the tip of mine, playing. He grazed the roof of my mouth with the very tip of his muscle. A shiver ran down my spine. _That felt nice…_

A few more grazes, a little more toying, a couple of wiggles, and I could feel my inner resistance wearing away. _Damn, Kenny's good at this. No wonder he's so famous around school._

Soon, he left my mouth, and I felt surprisingly empty. I opened my eyes and was about to ask what he was doing when I felt his teeth at my neck. My eyes closed again and my head fell back to the mattress. I, regrettably, moaned when I felt him begin to suck.

He was right on my jugular vein, so it hurt, but that was okay with me. He sucked gently, then a little harder. I could feel myself writhing beneath him. Suddenly, he bit down. _Hard._ I could almost feel every individual tooth in my flesh. I bucked my hips up into his and moaned again. It was strangled and quiet, but I'd humiliated myself for the second time.

I could feel his smirk on my skin as he moved slightly downward and began to suck again. My fingers tangled themselves into his hair. I swear, I had no control over my own actions. He slid one of his hands up my shirt and rubbed at my nipple with his thumb.

I squeaked at the sudden awkward contact. _Squeaked!_ It was weird, but it felt nice combined with the sucking on my neck. _Thank you, Kenny, I never knew my neck felt so nice. If I take anything away from this, it will be that knowledge._

After a while, he left my neck and came back to my lips, which I was more than willing to accept by that point. I even participated a little more by using my own tongue to my advantage. I played with his tongue and sucked on it lightly.

He showed his appreciation by becoming a little more aggressive. He took my bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I _wanted_ to be closer to Kenny. I _wanted_ to feel his skin on mine. I _wanted_ to feel his…

He ground his hips down into mine and my back arched off the mattress. I let out a small groan and he greedily took over more of my mouth. He continued to grind into me; it was driving me crazy.

It wasn't until then that I realized I'd grown hard. Hard for _Kenny McCormick_. And you know what? I was okay with that, because he was hard for me too.

All of the sudden, he left me. I laid there, confused for a moment. I opened my eyes and propped myself up on my elbows. I quirked an eyebrow at him, almost annoyed. "Why did you stop?" I asked.

"My five minutes are up," he stated. "Why, are you not satisfied? Did you want more?" he added with a smirk.

I huffed, embarrassed and feeling defeated. "God damnit, Kenny. Do you want to get laid or not?"

That got him well enough. He was back on top of me in an instant. "This is the best birthday present _ever_," he said, licking my cheek.

"Yeah, well, I'm feeling generous," I said. I leaned up and took his earlobe into my mouth, sucking on it lightly. He shivered above me and pulled his head away.

Quite bluntly, he said, "Dude, if you don't mind, I'm totally done with the foreplay. Five minutes is long enough for me."

I scoffed and looked away from him. "Way to kill the fucking moment, Kenny."

He giggled and wiggled his hips on mine. "I'm sorry, Kyle, but you're not my girlfriend. I don't have to play nice."

"Asshole," I mumbled, blushing yet again. _How dare he mock me when I'm giving him birthday sex!_

I was brought from my thoughts at the feel of his hand on my crotch. He was unbuttoning my jeans. I squirmed a little, nervous, but didn't protest. He pulled my pants down to my ankles, along with my boxers, and put my legs up on his shoulders. My face felt like it was on fire. No, my whole _body_ felt like it was on fire.

He brought three fingers to my lips. "Suck them," he commanded. I did as I was told, unquestioning. I didn't want to think about where those fingers were going to end up. I swirled my tongue around each one of them, trying to salivate as much as possible. Not that a person can _try_ to salivate, but I willed it.

Apparently satisfied, he pulled his fingers away. I felt them placed at my entrance almost instantly. I winced before he even started. _Am I really okay with this? Or am I just caught up in the moment?_

At that thought, I felt his tongue on my cock. He dragged in from the base to the tip, oh so slowly.

I trembled and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. _Who's caught up in the moment?_

I attempted to stifle my moan by biting my arm as he took my head into his mouth. With a first suck, he slid the first finger into me. I squirmed, uncomfortable. I wasn't sure if I was enjoying myself or if I was going to regret it later. After all, I was Kyle Broflovski: resident virgin; and he was Kenny McCormick: resident… not-virgin.

As his tongue continued to work its magic, all of my worries faded into white noise. All that mattered was that mouth and my dick.

He pushed a second finger into me and began a scissoring motion. To compensate though, he worked a little harder on my shaft. A few harder sucks, a little more tongue massage…

By the time he'd added the third finger, he'd completely swallowed me. I was completely consumed in the heat that was Kenny; I didn't even notice the intrusion.

Soon enough, I noticed it again. It was more than a noticing… more like it took over my whole awareness. He bent his fingers and hit a spot inside me… that just rocked my world. "K-Kenny!" I exclaimed, yanking on his hair.

He pulled his lips away and then his fingers. "You're ready," he stated, rather than asked. He pulled a brand new condom our of his pocket, courtesy of Cartman. At last, he revealed his cock. He ripped the condom open with his teeth and slid it on. _Mm, sexy…_

"Congratulations Kenny, you're the only male I've ever been so turned on by," I said, eyeing his member as he inched it toward me.

"Congratulations Kyle, you're the only male I've ever wanted to have sex with," he returned, pushing into me.

I cringed and felt my face contort. He was _definitely_ a lot bigger than his fingers had been. I held my breath until he finally hit his hilt. I let it out and breathed heavily for a moment, trying my best to relax.

"You okay, Kyle?" he asked. His voice sounded strained and I knew he was struggling just as much as I was.

I tried to nod, but found it hard to move. I settled for saying, "Kiss me."

It took all of my energy, and probably all of his, but we shared a heated kiss. I could feel all of his passion flow into me through that one kiss. I relaxed a little.

"You can move now," I allowed.

Almost instantly after my words, he pulled back and shoved back in. I cried out and bit into my arm again. It hurt, but I couldn't have my mother walking in on us to see if I was okay.

He didn't waste time being slow or gentle, so I did my best to adjust to his rash, hard, erratic movements. It didn't take him long to find that spot inside me. As soon as he hit it, all the pain was gone. All I could see was stars and white. My back arched and I continued to muffle my screams in my arm.

He ran his hands over my chest and stomach, caressing me. The skin contact felt amazing along with my heightened senses. I couldn't help myself but to meet his thrusts with my own. I felt so incredibly good, I couldn't imagine what he must have felt.

In the back of my mind, I could hear him saying my name again and again. "Kyle… Kyle… Kyle… Kyle…" His voice was intoxicating. His thrusts were intoxicating. His kisses were intoxicating. His hands were intoxicating. I was getting drunk on Kenny.

One of his hands wrapped around my cock to match his sporadic thrusts. It was about all I could take. I was so close to the edge. So close…

His thrusts got harder, quicker, almost violent. He was driving me into my mattress. I was becoming one with it, fusing into its fibers as he pounded in and out of me. The only thing assuring me that I wasn't sinking was the high feeling in my brain.

I felt a tight coiling in my stomach. My body was trembling beneath his. I could no longer see anything. All I could do was feel. All I could feel was Kenny. Kenny and his sweet, sweet cock. With a harsh cry, I came all over Kenny's shirt.

It wasn't long after me that he came as well. We stayed together, riding out our orgasms, wringing ourselves of our last bits of energy.

Eventually, Kenny collapsed on top of me. We laid there for a long while, trying to catch out breaths. I wrapped my arms around his chest and held him. I'd never felt that good in my whole life. I wanted to hold onto it as long as I could.

He pushed himself up off of me and sat on the bed. He looked down at his shirt, noticing the stain. He promptly stripped it off and threw it on my floor. He also disposed of the condom.

"Sure, _now_ you take your shirt off," I said, as mockingly as I could.

He laughed and looked at me. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you wanted me to."

I laughed too and sat up next to him. We sat in silence for a while.

He was just sitting there with a content smile on his face, looking at the walls. I never realized how attractive he was. He looked so cute, sitting there in that moment. I wanted nothing more than to stay by his side.

I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "You know, Kenny… tomorrow's Saturday… You could stay the night if you wanted…" I left the offer hang in the air.

He chuckled and shook his head with a smirk. "Was it that good?" he asked, teasingly.

"You know, Kenny…" I started, but trailed off, feeling stupid.

"Hmm?"

Twiddling my thumbs, I continued, "I'd like to be your girlfriend. Erm… boyfriend."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Aww, but then I'd have to play nice."

"You have all night and a brand new box of condoms to practice with."

"Now you're speaking my language!"

* * *

><p><strong>I was inspired suddenly! Yay! I haven't been able to write lately; something's been blocking my flow. D:<strong>

**Well, here's some shitty K2 for you to munch on. :D**


End file.
